The present invention relates to a flange for supporting and adjusting the position of a proximity detector.
Such flanges are known and comprise a body with a cylindrical through housing, this housing receiving the case of a proximity detector. With the wall of the housing are associated screw clamping means for holding a front detection face of the case in a position which is adjustable along the axis of the housing. It is in fact necessary to adjust the case of the detector so that its front face is located at an optimum distance from the object to be detected. It should be noted that the flange body is fixed in a non adjustable position on a mounting wall of a support by screws.
The position of the case and housing is adjusted initially but, when the proximity detector needs to be removed, for example for replacement, it is necessary to adjust the position of the front face of the new case with respect to the flange.